Tears and Tantrums
by xoxcoolchickenxox
Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marrissa are being normal teenagers but two of them are going for erm...the older partner.
1. Sensitivity rears its ugly head

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C or any of the characters.**

As the sun set on Newport beach for the day, Summer flung her arms around Sandy and kissed him. "Wow! What was that for?" He said shocked.

Summer looked deep into his eyes and said, "Just."

He looked around and saw Kirsten running down the beach and summer pulled her arms away as fast as she could.

"Hey!" Said Kirsten happily. Sandy glanced at Summer and smiled, he then turned to Kirsten and said, "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh yeah, Seth and Ryan want some money." She said awkwardly.

"Em…okay, just give it to them." He said feeling a little angry.

Kirsten smiled and kissed Sandy on the cheek. She ran off and Sandy turned to Summer, "We can't go on like this." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Sandy hugged her and whispered gently to her, "I'll tell her…"

The radio automatically turned on as the clock hit 6:30am. Marissa slammed her hand over it and rolled over, she smiled as she saw Ryan's face, he was fast asleep. She moved closer and brushed his hair through her fingers. He opened his eyes and said, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Six thirty." She replied gently.

"Why are you awake?"

"I forgot that it's Saturday so I forget not to set my alarm!"

They both laughed and moved Marissa's hair out of her eyes and kissed her, "I love you." He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling a wave of happiness; she opened them and was about to say 'I love you too' only to see Ryan crying.

"Oh my God Ryan, what's wrong?" She stared at him waiting for a reply but he had started getting out of her bed and running out of her room. She stared into space wondering what she'd done. She got up and walked over to her balcony; she looked down and saw Ryan running towards his Car, "Ryan, I love you!" She shouted. He looked up and let out a high pitched squeal. Marissa closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sandy, we need to stop." Whispered Summer looking at her bedroom door.

"Don't worry, Seth will be asleep and besides the doors locked!"

"Summer?" Said Seth from behind the door. Summer and Sandy looked at each other with panicked expressions. Sandy got out of the bed and ran to Summers balcony door, he hid behind the curtain. Summer glanced at the curtain and wondered if it was a safe hiding place. She ran to the door and unlocked it, letting Seth in.

"Hey babe." Said Seth.

He tried to kiss her but she turned her face to her clock.

"Seth, it's only eight in the morning!" Said Summer.

Seth looked at her a bit taken aback, "I don't need an excuse to see my girl."

"Yeah, Seth, I'm tired, you gotta go." She said.

Seth looked at her shocked and left without another word.

In a dark smoky bar somewhere in Newport Ryan was getting drunk on scotch.

"Bad day?" Asked a woman behind him.

"Yeah you could say that." Turning around to see his mother. He stared at her and tried to realise if he was happy or mad.

"Mom…" Ryan said quietly.

She tried to hug him but he moved away.

"Treys over here." She said.

Ryan looked over and saw Trey waving at him.

"I gotta go…" Said Ryan, downing the rest o his scotch. His mother stared at him as he walked broodily out of the bar.

"Kirsten I'm home!" Shouted Sandy. He looked at his shirt and smelt it, Summers perfume. He quickly ran upstairs and took off all his clothes. He soaked them under the shower and hopped in.

"Hey!" Shouted Kirsten from her bedroom.

"I'm in the shower." Said Sandy.

"Okay!" Kirsten replied. Sandy breathed a sigh of relief and carried on with his wash.

"Hey Taylor, have you seen Seth?" Asked Summer.

"Nope, sorry Summer! But I was wonder- "

"No time, maybe later. Sorry Taylor" Said Summer interrupting Taylor.

She turned the corner and as she looked at the floor she gasped as she saw Seth lying down with two black eyes and a fat lip.

"Oh my God Cowen! What happened!" Said Summer horrified.

"Zach…but its okay, he just wanted to get revenge for me getting you." Said Seth smiling.

Summer suddenly got a flashback of all the great times with Seth and how she'd now gone off with sandy.

"I love you so much!" Summer burst into tears and threw her arms around Seth.

"Sandy, we need to talk." Said Summer down the phone.

"Okay, what's up?" Said Sandy feeling concerned.

The phone went dead.

Sandy put the phone down wondering what he had done wrong. He saw Kirsten standing by the door holding a pink bra.

"Who's is this?" Asked Kirsten calmly.

Sandy froze, what was he going to do…

"Erm…you caught me…it's for you!" Said Sandy feeling relieved.

Kirsten looked at him suspiciously.

"It's the wrong size." She walked out of the room without another word.

"Ryan, why did you leave?" Asked Marissa, staring at newly sensitive boyfriend.

"Because, I'm an awful boyfriend." Said Ryan sighing.

Marissa looked at him wondering what he had done.

"Why?"

"I never spend time with you and now you don't love me…"

Marissa laughed, kissed Ryan and said, "Don't be stupid. I love you so much it hurts!" She threw her arms around him and he smiled.

Julie suddenly awoke from a nightmare and looked to her left, "Oh my God!" She screamed. On the bed next to her was a dirty fat rat. Julie started squealing and jumping around the room.

"What's goin' on in there?" Asked a voice from behind the door.

"Gus I don't want any chips!" Said Julie walking over to the door. She opened it, "You're not Gus…"

"The names Jon, What are you screamin' about?" Said Jon.

Julie hesitantly pointed at the bed.

"You got the worst one. Pack your stuff and go to trailer 13." Jon left the trailer.

Julie sat on the bed without the rat and pulled out hers and Marissa's suitcases. After a lot of packing, she finally managed to lug all their stuff to trailer 13. She looked at the trailer and noticed it was much bigger than any of the others. She knocked on the door and as Jon opened it she was taken aback with the luxury.

"Welcome home honey…" Said Jon taking off a very realistic mask. Julie gasped, "Oh my God…Jimmy?"

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice and review! A new chapter should be up soon!**


	2. things arent so secret after all

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked stunned.

"I feel so bad that I left you on our wedding day, and now I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." Replied Jimmy feeling slightly bewildered at Julie's anger. She looked at him, slapped him hard across the face and burst into tears.

"How could you do that to me?" She started to punch his chest, "You're the only man I've ever really loved!"

Jimmy put his arms around her and looked into her eyes, "I didn't want you are Marissa to be hurt." Jimmy lowered his head and kissed her.

Sandy sat down fresh from the rain and said, "I can't believe its raining in the O.C…" His mouth open wide. "That's not the only thing that's new." Said a girl's voice from behind the wall.

Marissa Cooper emerged from behind the kitchen door.

"Hey Babe…what do you mean?" He said feeling confused. Marissa looked at him innocently, "I don't know, I just thought it would sound cool."

They both laughed and she sat on Sandy's knee and kissed him.

Summer looked at Seth who was watching T.V in her room. A flush of guilt ran through her body and she knew she had to tell him about Sandy.

"Seth"

"Summer" They said at the same time.

"You go first." Said Summer.

Seth looked at her and felt a pain at the bottom of his stomach. He had been hiding this from her for a while now.

"Me and Taylor…" He said hesitantly.

Summer closed her eyes and pictured the worst case scenario which involved 3rd base and a whip.

"Yeah…" She said calmly trying not to be a hypocrite after all she had been shagging his dad!

"We slept together…It didn't mean anything though!" Said Seth panicking

Summer felt her eyes burning and tried to hold back tears, "On that note…" She said sniffing. Seth looked at her thinking of all the possibilities, it was almost like a list: Ryan

Zack

Rob

Chile

Jonny

Oliver

Dad…nah!

"I slept with…" She said tears rolling down her face.

"Who?" Said Seth now feeling tears in his eyes.

"You'll never forgive me if I tell you and besides, I couldn't bear to lose you!" Shouted Summer starting to freak out.

"Just tell me!" Said Seth raising his voice so that it wouldn't shake as he cried.

"Your father…" Whispered Summer.

Seth stopped crying immediately and felt a sharp pain run through his stomach, all his emotions seemed to disappear and all he felt was numbness. Everything was blocked out and he finally thought of what to say, "Why?" He said, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Why did you sleep with Taylor!" Shouted Summer angrily.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Bellowed Seth standing up, "Why dad…why?" he said quieting.

"I don't know…" She said gasping as she cried so much.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Yelled Seth, kicking her bed.

"I'm not!" Shouted Summer getting up and shaking Seth angrily.

He looked at her and gazed into her big brown eyes. He moved closer and gradually remembered why he fell in love with her and a wave of warmth washed through him. He completely forgot about his dad and her and moved closer still slowly closing his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr Roberts walked in. Seth backed away from Summer remembering all his anger.

"What is all the noise about kids?" He said shocked. Seth walked past him and left Summers room.

"You ruined it dad!" Screamed Summer slamming the door in his face. She fell to her knees and burst into tears.


	3. the truth is beginning to come out

"Dear diary." Said Ryan smiling, he scratched his head and thought of what he had done that day.

"Knock, knock."

Ryan slammed his diary shut and locked it. He walked over to the pool house and looked out, it was Sandy. He opened the door and said, "Hey..."

"Ryan, has Seth…told you anything?" He said suspicious.

Ryan looked at him worriedly and said, "If this is about Seth's thong? Because if it is, you need to forget about it, because he's not gay…he's just experimenting." Ryan blinked away wrong images.

Sandy looked at him raising his eyebrows and walked over to Ryan's bed, "Marissa's?" He said holding up Ryan's pink fluffy diary.

SHIT! Thought Ryan widening his eyes, "Em…yeah."

Sandy put the diary down and changed the topic, "Now I need to know that when I tell you this you won't freak out." Said Sandy, screwing up his face with worry.

Ryan sat beside his and nodded.

"I had an affair." Said Sandy pausing.

"Oh my God! Who with?" Said Ryan like a teenage girl, who had just received the biggest gossip of the year.

Surprised by Ryan's enthusiasm, Sandy stood up and walked to the pool house kitchen, "Coffee?"

"You totally can't change the subject like that! Who?" Cried Ryan, his mouth open wide.

Sandy looked at him suspiciously. Ryan realised his girly attitude and cleared his throat.

"Summer." Said Sandy quietly

"You bitch!" Ryan gasped

"And…"

"AND? Oh and by the way, you look kinda weird when you squint your eyes up like that." Ryan again realised his girly attitude and coughed slightly.

"Marissa…" Whispered Sandy.

"What? I can't hear you." Asked Ryan.

"Marissa." Said Sandy clearing his throat.

Seth looked out of his window thinking about Summer and the fight he has just had with his dad. He exhaled the pot smoke.

"Heeheehee." Giggled Seth imagining Sandy in a pink tutu. He heard a knock at the door and quickly stubbed out the cigarette in his hand.

"You may enter." He said chuckling.

Kirsten walked in and said, "I know about, your father and Summer." She paused, "And Marissa."

"Yeah? Who told yo-MARISSA!" Questioned Seth truly shocked.

Kirsten burst into tears, "And the police found out about me growing pot!" She sobbed.

"POT? Oh, I mean, mom that's terrible, and I wonder, did the police…take the pot?" Asked Seth as if it were a throw away question.

"No. They left it up to me to get rid of" Said Kirsten wiping her eyes and smudging her mascara even more.

"Is that so?" Asked Seth innocently, "Mom…I'm gonna get you a tissue…"


	4. Potheads and Depressed Bimbos

Disclaimer: i do not own the O.C or any of da people in it, so i can go and cry about it now...

"Heeheehee…" Seth giggled as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Seth did you…never mind." Kirsten said, narrowing her eyes at Seth.

Kirsten turned away and looked out of Seth's bedroom window; she wondered if Sandy would take responsibility for his affairs or blame them on Marissa and Summer, or if they would ever get back together again. A reunion seemed highly unlikely at this point in time. Kirsten wondered about Seth and Ryan's futures. Without Sandy's money they would have no hope of continuing on their school work at harbour. What if she couldn't pay the bills? After all, she was a recovering alcoholic and had lost all of her social skills when Sandy put her in rehab. Kirsten's life started to look very gloomy at this point in time.

llllll

Ryan looked behind the counter and remembered his and Marissa's last date there. The restaurant that was beside the bait shop that I don't remember the name of was a place full of memories. Ryan deeply missed his girlfriend. It had now been three years since Sandy had told Ryan about his affairs. Ryan didn't remember much about that night; all he knew was that he woke up in hospital the next morning. The nurse had told him that he had been hit in the head with a fluffy pink diary…

Sandy had come to visit the next day and Ryan was put on an extra dose of morphine to prevent him from killing the man who he had put so much of his trust in. Sandy had explained what had happened the previous night, which in Sandy's terms was something like… 'So you grabbed my neck and the first thing I found was a pink diary, I tried hitting you with it and surprisingly, your head isn't that strong…'

I know it seems like this story is ending very quickly but it's because I want to start writing new ones:p Here's what happened to the others.

Flashback music plays

Summer is now a world famous kick boxing teacher…

Seth is now a full time paper boy in order to support his dads well being…

Kirsten is living a life of luxury with her new husband Jimmy Cooper…

Marissa is a day time prostitute that goes by the name of minx, she also put on 3 stone…so she hasn't had much work lately…

And Ryan well…lets just say he's getting on much better with Taylor…

They were married last Tuesday.

I HOPE YOU PEEPS LIKED THAT AND PLEASE R&R THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE BASED ON LOST! THANK YOO! FIONA XXX


End file.
